Wishes and Deals You Wish You Never Dealt With
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: You are a soulreaper. You are a kindhearted soulreaper. I am a demon. I'm not human. And yet you still pity me? Get away from me freak.


Wishes and Deals That You Wish You Never Dealt With 

Hello all of you readers… HELL to all of those criticizers. This is my first Bleach fanfic so please if you have died of either laughing your head off at the stupidness or just laughing, please do not blame me. And even if I am the all mighty ruler of the cookies I will never be the ruler of Bleach… the honor and paperwork is all Tite Kubo's.

P.S. Go on to see how long YOU can spin.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

_I am alone in this world, this world of pain and horror. I am a creature that has been cast out again and again. I have no friends--- no one who cares. In the beginning I am thought as twisted… in the end I am forgotten. Forgotten is better than being an outcast---- or is it? My soul is tainted when all I chose was to run away from my misery--- but you can never run from the shadows, never. Now I am part of the shadows, now I am part of the pain when really all I wished was for peace._

**YOU: **Clap clap What a touching speech.

_You do know you just interrupted me right?_

**YOU: **Oh… sorry.

_Anyways as I was saying. But was my wish fulfilled? Yes--- in a twisted kind of way. I am who I am, what I am and that is what really matters. Right? The reason why I am an outcast? I am half a lost and avenging soul and part of me is human. I am a half-hollow and yet still all hollows can't look me in the eye. How I became this way? None of your business. Why I became this way I'll tell you--- on one condition… Find the missing part of my soul and let me rest in peace._

**LATER IN LIFE**

Now you being a nice soul reaper you agreed because what kind of harm will this ghost do? After all it just wants to rest in peace…right? Later in life you're going to regret being such a nice and unsuspicious soul reaper… Big time.

**Reason #1:** Ever heard of the saying 'be careful what you wish for? Well I wished for peace.

_**YOU: **How is that so bad?_

HOLD ON! Let me get to reason #2.

**Reason #2:** Never wish for peace when there's an angry person around.

_How does an angry person come in?_

That angry person was a genie.

_Really?_

Yes really.

**Reason #3:** Naturally never wish for something you don't really want.

_WHAT? YOU DIDN'T WANT PEACE?_

No I didn't so live with it.

_I don't think I want to help you_

Too bad so sad I already told you three reasons.

_Oh really… just because I'm nice doesn't make me unaggressive…_

I'm not nice and I'm pretty violent myself… so your point is?

_Holds up weapon threateningly I'm not afraid to use this…_

Does it look as if I care?

_Uh… no. Please continue with your story._

Thank you.

**Reason #4:** Never lie to a genie.

_You lied?_

Yes I did. Weren't you paying attention when I said reason #3?

_I WAS!!! I was just making sure that's all…_

Sure you were…

_I WAS!!!_

May I continue?

_Sure…_

**Reason #5:** NEVER EVER give a genie a loophole.

_You gave it a loophole?_

Yes I did, if I didn't do you think I would be talking to you right now?

_No you wouldn't. Go on._

What do you mean go on? There is no 'go on'.

_WHAT? THAT'S ALL?_

Yes, little soul reaper.

_WHAT? FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT LITTLE! SECOND OF ALL ----_

No, just joking.

_Good. Now tell me why. OR ELSE._

Oh my so pushy.

_TELL ME._

Scary…

_Cracking knuckles_

Ah yes well, in the end he took half my soul and I yelled at him that I wanted peace not 21.5 kg's of me gone.

_You weigh 21.5 kg's?_

At the moment… yes. And it's rude to ask about someone's weight.

_OMG!!! YOU'RE FAT FOR A HOLLOW!!!_

Twitch

_And then what happened?_

Oh look a butterfly. I think I'll follow it.

_THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CHASING BUTTERFLIES._

But I like butterflies puts on whiny voice and this ones a monarch.

_Ugh. Snatches butterfly from air and crushes it in hand_

OMG YOU KILLED A BUTTERFLY! A POOR INNOCENT BUTTERFLY! YOU MURDERER! KILLER! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! Turns to you YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL! SOUL SOCIETY! SOUL SOCIETY!

_Go on with your little story or you'll end up like the butterfly._

WHOA. No need to be so harsh.

_Who cares?_

Well after the story can we give the butterfly a funeral?

_Where does the 'we' come in?_

Oh never mind. Any ways so the genie laughed and said: "You said you wanted peace. So I give you a peace of mind and I take a piece of your soul." Except he said it in this big impressive voice so it was kinda like this: "YOU SAID YOU WANTED PEACE. SO I GIVE YOU A PEACE OF MIND AND I TAKE A PIECE OF YOUR SOUL!!!" And then he did this evil laugh that was really impressive. It went kinda like this: "BWAHAHAHA." No it was more like: " MWAHAHAHA" ARRGH I CAN'T GET IT!

_Ok…Cues for sweat drop_

So yeah, NOW GO GET MY SOUL!

_Wait a minute._

What? You still want to give the butterfly a funeral?

_NO! ABSOLOUTLY NOT!_

Than what do you want?

_Ok let me get this straight, you were once a happy soul and then a genie comes along and rips out half your soul, right?_

Yeah... kinda.

_So you're a human turned half hollow?_

Who said I was a human in the beginning?

_Uh oh._

Yeah. You just signed a deal with the devil. Now keep your side of the bargain.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

Good for you.

**NARRATOR: Two weeks later a monster decided to wake up from it's forgotten existence to terrorize a peaceful city. Luckily the monster was stopped. We think it had something to do with the Soul Society © but lately they have been unavailable for interviews. We wonder why.**

BWAHAHAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!


End file.
